


The Day You Became Mine

by darthenna



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Cock Rings, Gags, Handcuffs, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthenna/pseuds/darthenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sergio fucks everything that moves (except Fernando). Fernando isn't happy about it at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day You Became Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at footballkink2.

It happens every international break. Fernando thinks it happens also at the club. Fernando _knows_ it happens there too. He's been told, shown pictures, heard whispers. Iker just shrugs helplessly, when he asks him. That's how he is, Iker says, you can't change him. Fernando hates Iker, because he knows Sergio's slept also with him. Then he feels guilty, because it's not Iker's fault. Sergio's slept with almost every player from the NT. And from Real Madrid. And probably from Sevilla. Also with a few of the wives and girlfriends of his teammates. And sisters. And mothers. And cousins. He's slept with everyone, except Fernando. The part about wives and sisters is known only to Fernando, because he has the questionable honor of being one of Sergio's best friends and his roommate during Spain matches. The part about Sergio not sleeping with Fernando is known also to Juan, because he's the person Fernando usually vents his frustration on. 

"He's a slut, Nando," Juan pats him on the shoulder and looks at him sympathetically. 

Fernando doesn't want his sympathy. He wants Sergio. He wants Sergio to stop whoring around and be only with him. When he tells Juan that, the midfielder looks at him as though he's gone mad. 

"You can sleep with him, but don't expect him to stop sleeping with other people or you'll get your heart broken," Juan advises kindly. 

Fernando's heart is already broken to pieces, turned to dust and evaporated from his body, so that isn't a threat to him. Besides he's got a plan. He's got a plan for already long enough. It's simple and genius. Fernando thinks that all it will take to stop Sergio being a slut is a good, hard fuck. He needs that, but seems like nobody can give it to him (and thank fuck for that), so Fernando has to do it himself. Fernando would _love_ to do it himself. He just hasn't got enough courage yet. Or Sergio hasn't made him mad enough. In any case Fernando always arrives ready, but never brings himself to actually do it, instead just watching how Sergio flirts shamelessly with every fucking thing that has a pulse. He tried that also on Fernando once, of course he did, but Fernando's angry response was enough to put him off. Fernando will never sleep with him just like everyone else, like he's one of his bitches. He needs something special, he needs to be sure that he'll be the only one. 

Fernando considers his patience up, when Sergio starts flirting with Juan. With Juan fucking Mata. And which is worse Juan flirts back. He fucking flirts with Sergio fucking Ramos. Until, of course, he notices Fernando's not-so-hidden glare, coughs and excuses himself leaving Sergio confused and pouting. Fucking _pouting._ It doesn't last long, of course it doesn't last long. Sergio's never alone for long. He notices that David Villa is standing there and walks to him wiggling his ass, which Fernando wants to kick so much. Or spank. Better spank. 

He watches how Sergio's hand is casually massaging Villa's forearm, how he laughs easily and leans on Villa for support, how he brushes something off Villa's brow. Fernando makes up his mind. Today is the day, when Sergio Ramos will get the sluttiness fucked out of his system. By no one else but Fernando Torres. 

Smiling to himself he leaves Villa and Sergio and goes to his room to prepare everything for the reeducation of Sergio Ramos. 

When half an hour later Sergio enters the room and goes to the shower, Fernando understands that he's managed to seduce Villa. He seduces everyone, so Villa isn't really an exception. But unfortunately for him Fernando has other plans for tonight, so Villa has to be content with his hand. Or go fuck Silva. The guy is crazy about him. 

Sergio is out of the shower and puts on a super tight shirt, probably to underline his fucking nipples. Mmm, Sergio's nipples... Then he takes out something out of the drawer (probably condoms), winks at Fernando (Fernando hates, when he winks at him before going to fuck someone) and heads to the door. Fernando smirks, gets up and smoothly closes the door Sergio has just opened. 

"The fuck?" Sergio raises his eyebrows and his voice. 

"Going somewhere?" Fernando asks innocently. 

"You're blind or what?" Sergio snaps and tries to open the door. 

Fernando blocks it with his body. "You're not going anywhere," he says. 

"Yes, I am," Sergio says slowly, as though Fernando is retarded. 

Fernando sees red. He shoves Sergio and the defender stumbles back not expecting that. He doesn't manage to shout "the fuck?" when Fernando shoves him again and Sergio falls on the bed. 

"Am I not good enough for you?" Fernando snarls. 

Sergio's frown turns into his trademark seductive grin. "Oh, so that's what this is about," he drawls making himself comfortable on the bed. 

But Fernando isn't going to let him turn this into his show. "Yeah, it's about that," he says pulling his shirt off. 

Sergio whistles, gets rid of his clothes within seconds and sprawls on the bed stroking his dick. "Come here, baby," he winks. 

Fernando grits his teeth, but forces himself to stay calm. "I have a surprise for you," he says and takes out the handcuffs. 

Sergio's eyes and grin widen. "Kinky, eh?" he says, "I love that. Didn't expect that from you, Nando." His dick is already half-hard. "C'mon, give them to me and raise you hands, baby," he says. 

Fernando shakes his head. "They are not for me," he smirks. 

Before Sergio can answer, he jumps on him and closes the cuffs around his wrists behind his back. 

"What the hell?" Sergio trashes, "What are you doing?" 

"Giving you what you need, Serge," Fernando says calmly, "What you're looking for." 

"W-what?" Sergio asks and for the first time he sounds scared. 

"You'll see," Fernando smiles and taking him by the waist raises his ass in the air. 

Sergio starts trashing again. "Let me go. Let me go I said." 

Fernando's slap on his ass makes him shut up and his dick harden. Satisfied by the result Fernando smacks him again. This one makes Sergio curse and his dick harden more. Another smack and Sergio fells silent again, just breathing heavily. Fernando thinks he's in love with the sound his hand makes, when it connects with Sergio's ass, so he continues to spank him until his own palm starts hurting and he sees the imprint of his fingers on Sergio's skin. He takes a break for a few seconds and starts spanking him with his other hand. One, two, three, four, five... With every blow Sergio's moans grow louder and his dick harder. 

"Good boy," Fernando pats him on the head, when he stops, and then presses Sergio's face into the pillow and raises his ass higher. "Stay like this," he orders and gets out of the bed to take his suddenly too tight jeans off. 

"Fuck you," Sergio says his voice trembling, but obeys. 

Fernando takes his time admiring the sight of Sergio with his ass high up in the air, face pressed on the pillow, trying to keep his balance. He takes out what he needs from the drawer and resumes his place behind Sergio. The Sevillan's breathing quickens. Fernando smirks and brings his fingers to Sergio's mouth. "Suck," he commands. 

"I've got lube," Sergio chokes out. 

"Suck," Fernando repeats harsher. 

Sergio opens his mouth and takes Fernando's three fingers in trying to soak them with spit as much as he can. 

"Enough," Fernando barks and then smirks, "If I knew you would be so eager, I'd give you something else to suck." 

He thrusts two fingers into Sergio's ass and the defender yelps. "Shh," Fernando pats his back, "I'm sure you've had worse." 

He inserts the third digit and starts scissoring Sergio from inside. At first the younger man tries to get away whimpering, but soon his whimpers turn into moans as he starts pushing back on Fernando's fingers. The striker immediately withdraws them and Sergio whines. Fernando smacks his ass. "No complaining. I'll give you what you want." 

He positions himself better and thrusts his dick into Sergio's ass burying it there to the hilt. The Sevillan lets out a hoarse scream and a stream of profanities, flexes and unflexes his fingers helplessly behind his back. Fernando smacks him again. "If you don't watch your tongue, I'll have to gag you," he warns. 

Sergio whimpers and then screams, when Fernando thrusts all the way into him again. His dick is fully hard now and he tries to get some friction, but snarls frustrated, when understands that it's impossible. Fernando's fingers wrap around his erection suddenly and Sergio whines happily thrusting into his hand. But the striker holds him firmly in place and slips a ring on his dick. 

"No," Sergio whispers, when he understands what it is, "No, Nando, please, no." 

"You'll come, when I let you," Fernando says smacking his ass. 

He slams into him again and then pulls out completely. Sergio waits, but Fernando doesn't move. "Oh God, Nando, please. Please, please, Nando," he says. 

"I like the way you're begging, Serge," Fernando chuckles, "Go on." 

Sergio falls silent. 

"I said go on," Fernando says smacking him real hard. 

Sergio whimpers. "Please..." 

"Yes?" 

"Please... harder... Fuck me... harder." 

"Do you really want it?" 

"Yes, yes, fuck, yes. I need you in me. I need your dick in my ass. Fuck me, Nando." 

"As you wish." 

Fernando starts slamming into him with crazy pace moaning and digging his nails into Sergio's skin, bruising Sergio's hips . The defender cries out and trembles in Fernando's arms. "Yes, Nando, arrrrgh, yes, fuck, yes, Nando. Arrgh, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God." 

Fernando quickens his pace and Sergio's screams become inarticulate. With one last powerful thrust the striker shudders and comes inside Sergio slumping on the younger man who crumbles under his weight and lets out a painful yelp, when his aching dick contacts with the mattress. 

Fernando pulls out of him and raises him up again. Sergio's whimpering endlessly now, demanding attention for his cock. But this is Fernando's game and he sets up the rules. 

"Please, Nando, take it off. Please, let me come," Sergio begs twisting in every way just to touch his cock the base of which is blocked by the ring. 

"Not yet," Fernando smirks, "I want to play more." 

Sergio whimpers scared and Fernando laughs quietly. Then he gets out of the bed and comes back to Sergio with a piece of black cloth in his hands. The defender shakes his head pleadingly. "No, I want to see, please, Nando, don't blindfold me, please." 

Fernando doesn't pay a slightest attention to his pleas and wraps the cloth around Sergio's eyes. The Sevillan chokes back a sob, but Fernando isn't finished with him yet. 

"Remember when I asked you to close your mouth?" he says, "You didn't. I have to do it myself." 

"No, no, no," Sergio begs again, "Just not that, just not that. I..." 

He doesn't get to finish, because at that moment Fernando successfully gags him. 

"Shh," he says caressing his head until Sergio's whimpers subside, "This way you can concentrate more on your sensations." He leans down and whispers into his ear. "Enjoy." 

Sergio shudders. Fernando thinks it's probably not easy to enjoy, when your dick is about to explode. He chuckles and traces his fingers along the swollen erection. Sergio lets out a muffled cry and tries to thrust into Fernando's hand, but the striker continues to pass his fingers on his balls and up to his crack. 

"We can't leave this beautiful ass empty, can we?" he says and sees how Sergio shakes his head. 

"Do you want me to fill it?" he asks. 

"Urgh... Mmm," Sergio mumbles nodding frantically. 

"Good," Fernando says and parting his cheeks slides a thick anal vibrator into his ass. The sound Sergio makes is both pitiful and amusing, but Fernando slaps his ass for good measure. Then he goes to sit on a chair in front of the bed and admires the scene in front of his eyes stroking his dick lazily. 

This is the most beautiful sight in the world, Fernando thinks. Sergio blindfolded and gagged with his rear high up in the air and a vibrator stuck in. He's trembling and moaning monotonously, at the same time trying to gulp air through his nose. The striker approaches him soundlessly and listens to his heavy breathing and whimpers for a while. With his back arched like this Sergio looks like a wild cat. Fernando doesn't resist the temptation and puts his hand on Sergio's back. 

The Sevillan jerks and starts mumbling something frantically. Fernando slowly caresses his perfect back feeling all the strained muscles until reaches his ass and pushes the vibrator in more. Sergio wails. He starts shouting behind the gag and for a moment Fernando thinks of removing it to hear his pleas. But then he decides against it. He'll make Sergio beg more later. He leans over him and licks his ear shell. "Shh, Serge," he says, "You need this, don't you? You sleep with everyone to get this, but no one understands you. No one can give it to you. Just me." 

Fernando's hand slides down to Sergio's chest pressing his nipples slightly and Sergio lets out a dry sob. Fernando caresses his hair. "So sensitive," he says, "Shh, be a good boy or I'll just go leaving you here like this." 

Sergio wails again and shakes his head. Fernando brings his palm to caress his face and Sergio nuzzles at it blindly. The striker is sure he'd be kissing his hand now, if his mouth was free. He steps back to admire the sight some more. His dick is almost fully hard and he feels like he can come just by looking at Sergio's sufferings and listening to the noises he makes. 

After a while the defender probably thinks that Fernando has really left him, as he screams something that sounds like "Nando". Fernando smiles deciding not to answer and to see what he will do. Sergio lets out another desperate, muffled scream and then whimpers scared. When he's almost hyperventilating and starts moving and trying to roll out of the bed, Fernando yanks at his hair and stills him. Sergio whines happily and Fernando smirks. 

He suddenly shoves Sergio on his back and the younger man screams. Fernando leans and removes the gag. Sergio immediately opens his mouth to gulp air and then between heavy breaths sobs, "Oh, God, Nando, please. Let me... fuck, I-I can't-- Please, take off that ring, oh God, I want - I need, please, just please..." 

Fernando strokes his dick and under Sergio's continuing, inarticulate pleas it doesn't take him long to come shuddering on Sergio's stomach and chest. Sergio cries out with him as though it's him reaching his orgasm, but continues to tremble even when Fernando's tremors stop. The striker brings his come-covered fingers to Sergio's mouth. "Lick," he orders. 

The Sevillan tentatively sticks out his tongue and gives a small lick to Fernando's index finger. He grimaces a little, but continues to lick, gradually growing bold enough to take the older man's fingers fully into his mouth and wrap his tongue around them licking them clean. Fernando pats him on the cheek after that and removes the blindfold as a reward. Sergio looks into his eyes hopefully and Fernando grins. Sergio probably thinks that this is the end and he'll get to come now. The striker slowly takes out the vibrator and Sergio cries out half-relieved, half-frustrated. "Nando," he says hoarsely, "Please..." 

"Please what?" Fernando asks. 

"Please, let me..." Sergio swallows, "Let me come. I need to, p-please, Nando, fuck, I need to come, I-I can't anymore..." 

"Oh, I'm sure you're capable of more, baby," Fernando smirks giving a feathery touch to his erection. 

Sergio arches his back and struggles against restraints choking back a sob. "Please, please," he whispers. 

Fernando thinks that there isn't a sight more arousing than to have a strong, cocksure macho like Sergio writhing helplessly in front of you, covered in your semen, painfully hard, begging you to let him come with tears in his eyes. The striker feels his cock fill with blood again and pumping it a few times enters Sergio with one slick movement. The defender's eyes roll into his head. He arches his back so much that Fernando's afraid he might break it. He meets every thrust screaming shamelessly and pulling Fernando closer with his legs. 

Fernando slaps him slightly to make him focus and Sergio opens his eyes almost crazy with need. 

"Do you like this?" Fernando asks thrusting hard. 

"Yes, Nando," Sergio moans. 

"Do you like my cock inside you?" 

"So much, Nando." 

"Do you want me to let you come?" 

"Please, Nando." 

"Is this what you needed?" 

"It is, Nando." 

"Could anyone else give this to you?" 

"No, Nando." 

"Whose dick has to be in your ass?" 

"Yours, Nando. Just yours, Nando." 

"Will you fuck other people anymore?" 

"No, Nando. Never, Nando." 

"Who do you belong to?" 

"You, Nando. Just you, Nando. No one else, Nando. I'm yours, yours, my Nando, Nando, Nando." 

Fernando comes as if for the first time shooting his load inside Sergio for what seems like minutes. When he comes to his senses, he finds Sergio almost unconscious, just mumbling _pleasepleaseplease_ over and over again. 

Not pulling out of him Fernando slips off the cock ring and strokes the Sevillan's erection once. Sergio screams coming and coming violently on his own stomach in waves of painful pleasure. When he slumps helplessly on the bed again, Fernando slides out of him. 

He takes off the handcuffs and bringing Sergio's abused wrists to his lips kisses them gently. Then he goes to the bathroom to soak a towel in warm water and comes back cleaning Sergio off the mess they made. Fernando traces the wet towel on his stomach, wipes the come off his ass carefully and with another towel dries the sweat on Sergio's face. The defender smiles weakly too exhausted to do anything else. 

When Sergio is as clean as possible, Fernando throws the towels aside and slides in the bed lying next to him. Sergio immediately snuggles closer resting his forehead on Fernando's shoulder. The striker raises his chin up and puts a gentle kiss on his lips. Sergio sighs happily into the kiss and falls asleep almost immediately. 

Fernando falls asleep a few minutes later with Sergio wrapped tightly in his arms, because that's where he belongs to from now on. Nowhere else.


End file.
